Cómo un cumpleaños acaba con todo
by Suuw
Summary: "Todo terminó con el cumpleaños de Blaine" - Pre-Kurtbastian regalo de cumpleaños para Nina ;)


Todo terminó con el cumpleaños de Blaine.

\- No vamos a invitar a Sebastian.

Kurt había sido tajante. Vale que fuera una fiesta sorpresa para su novio, no para él, y vale que ahora Sebastian y Blaine se llevaban muy bien, pero Kurt se negaba rotundamente a invitar a aquel idiota que había estado a punto de dejar ciego al amor de su vida y que había chantajeado a su hermano.

\- ¡Y no entiendo cómo tú puedes estar con Rachel en ésto, Finn! ¡Parece que ya se os ha olvidado lo que hizo!

\- No se nos ha olvidado, pero no puedes estar echándole en cara eso para siempre, Kurt... ¿Cuántas veces quieres que se disculpe?

\- Da igual cuántas veces se disculpe, nunca serán suficientes.

Pese a las negativas de Kurt, al final alguien debió de informarle, porque justo cuando la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, con Hummel encima del improvisado escenario en el sótano de Rachel dedicándole _A Song For You_ de Dion a su novio, lo vio bajar por las escaleras con su estúpida sonrisa de suricato y la bolsa enorme.

A Kurt se le rompió la voz y se le cayó el alma al suelo. Dirigió una mirada airada a Rachel – porque si ella no era la culpable, era su casa, así que tendría que estar al tanto – y vio con decepción como Blaine perdía el interés en él y se giraba tras un carraspeo de Sebastian. Una sonrisa sincera y una carrerita para ir a abrazar al Warbler. Kurt recogió su dignidad del suelo y bajó del escenario para ir a enfadarse con su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

La chica rió. Llevaba ya un par de cervezas y se le habían subido los colores.

\- No te pongas así, Kurtie, cuánta más gente haya... ¡mejor!

Y a partir de ese momento, Hummel perdió a su novio. Se quedó en un rincón de la sala observando la fiesta, esperando que tal vez en algún momento Blaine le echaría de menos y se acercaría para sacarle a bailar, pero eso no ocurrió.

Estaba dando cabezadas, sosteniendo su cuarta o quinta cerveza en su regazo cuando otra voz llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, princesa?

\- Intentar que mi novio me eche de menos – reconoció, escupiendo las palabras y ubicando a Blaine en la sala.

El maldito suricato se rió.

\- Encima no te rías de mi, porque es tu puta culpa. No deberías haber venido.

Eso ya no le hizo tanta gracia. Sebastian frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Sí, culpa tuya, y de tu cuerpo, y de tu sonrisa, y de tus ganas de follarte a Blaine. La verdad es que no sé cómo es que él no ha caído aún, te lo juro.

El tono entre rencor y envidia hizo reír de nuevo a Sebastian, que cogió el botellín de las manos de Kurt y lo dejó sobre una mesa.

\- Tú ya has bebido lo suficiente. ¿Cuántas llevas?

\- No, no son suficientes.

Se quejó intentando incorporarse e ir a por el botellín, pero Sebastian le sujetó firme por los hombros y le hizo volver a sentarse. Esta vez él se sentó a su lado. Kurt no siguió luchando por su cerveza, y los dos perdieron la mirada en cierto moreno, que iba guapísimo sin gomina y que bailaba con Sam.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tengo ganas de follarme a Blaine?

Ahí fue Kurt el que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír, tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- La pregunta es más bien: ¿Quién no se ha _dado cuenta_ de que te quieres tirar a Blaine? Por favor, me lo dijeron tus ojos el día que nos conocimos, el momento de pánico al enterarte de que yo era su novio. Aunque tengo que reconocerte que volviste al ataque muy rápidamente con lo de Scandals, eh. No eres de los que se rinden. Por eso estás aquí, ¿no?

Sebastian hizo una mueca, entre una sonrisa y algo que Kurt no supo identificar. A Kurt le costaba vocalizar, pero lo que decía estaba bien estructurado, y él estaba convencido de que todo lo que decía era verdad. Empezó a dudarlo cuando el Warbler le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se levantó, dejándolo de nuevo solo en su rincón.

Antes de su novio, vinieron a buscarle su hermano, la novia de su hermano, Santana, que le amenazó hasta tres veces antes de tirar la toalla cuando Brit se lo pidió y Sam, que se atrevió a decirle que Blaine no se lo iba a pasar tan bien si no iba a poder bailar con su novio. Kurt respondió a eso con una risa sarcástica.

Era consciente de que estaba actuando como un niño, celoso y enfadado, pero no podía evitarlo, y eso era en el fondo lo que más rabia le daba.

Si la primera mitad de la noche se la había pasado íntegra observando a Blaine, ahora se sorprendía mirando de reojo también a Sebastian, que evitaba acercarse mucho a las bebidas y a Anderson, y que no parecía estar pasándoselo nada bien. Aquello no se parecía en nada a Scandals.

Bueno, en realidad empezó a parecerse ya al final. Eran cerca de las 3 de las mañana, a Kurt ya se le había pasado toda la borrachera y lo único que quería era irse a casa, así que se levantó de su esquina y se acercó a su novio para despedirse de él y ver si así se daba cuenta de que se había pasado toda la noche sin fijarse en él.

\- Blaine, yo me voy a ir ya.

La cara del chico fue un poema. Primero de confusión, y luego de algo parecido a la tristeza.

\- No... no te vayas aún...

Arrastró las palabras, acompañándolas de sus manos en las caderas, arrastrando pulcra camisa de Kurt. Él no estaba de humor, así que le quitó las manos y negó.

\- Lo siento, pero sí. Diviértete.

Escupió las palabras con rabia, se dio la vuelta y subió tranquilamente por las escaleras. Recogió su abrigo del vestíbulo y buscó las llaves de su coche en los bolsillos. Salió de la casa, contento de que le diera un poco el aire, cuando notó que la puerta se cerraba bruscamente detrás de él, pero no cuando él lo había pensado.

\- ¡Kurt! – oyó la voz de su novio llamándolo, haciendo de sus dedos se crisparan antes de girar sobre sus talones y hacerle frente.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- No puedes irte todavía – dijo mientras se acercaba a él, y esperó a poder abrazarle de la cintura para añadir: - todavía no me has dado mi regalo...

Mientras los labios del moreno se acercaban al cuello del más alto y él intentaba apartarlo entre quejidos y al borde de las lágrimas, volvió a verse en Scandals, quitándose a su novio de encima, y se preguntó si iban a acabar así cada vez que se emborracharan.

Hubo un cambio significativo en el guión cuando apareció Sebastian, los apartó a los dos y mandó a Blaine al interior de la casa. Discutió, le dijo que le dejara en paz, que Kurt era su novio y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Después de la bofetada de Sebastian, se calló y entró de nuevo en la casa, cerrando con un portazo.

\- Perdona, tenía que haber hecho esto antes – se disculpó el Warbler tímidamente frente a Kurt, que no sabía muy bien qué acababa de ocurrir.

\- Pero...

\- No, en serio, después de lo de Scandals... Tenía que haber hecho algo allí, ¿sabes? Pero no pude, no sé, simplemente empecé a cogerle repelús a Blaine, y vale, ahora somos amigos, pero cuando bebe demuestra que es gilipollas.

Kurt levantó una mano, pidiéndole que se callara, porque no entendía absolutamente nada, pero Sebastian solo dijo una cosa más.

\- No te mereces un novio que te haga esto cada vez que se emborracha. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? Te prometo que no he bebido.

Dijo las palabras justas, para que las lágrimas que llevaban desde el forcejeo ahí, terminaran de salir, mientras asentía torpemente. Sebastian le abrazó unos segundos antes de acompañarle hasta su casa, donde estuvo ahí simplemente escuchándole mientras despotricaba contra su novio cuando por fin Kurt consiguió calmarse.

Efectivamente, la relación entre Kurt y Blaine terminó con el cumpleaños del Hobbit, pero también se podría decir que todo empezó cuando al día siguiente Hummel se atrevió a enviarle un mensaje a Sebastian con un simple: "he dejado a Blaine. Gracias."

Feliz cumpleaños, fea.


End file.
